Happy Halloween
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: A short one-shot on a Halloween night. My first fic wherein Scorpius and Lily are all grown up. Family/Fluff/Romance. R&R?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Happy Halloween

"Scorpius, come on! Its only for an hour or two."

"But-"

"No buts. You promised."

Scorpius just shook his head, muttering under his breath.

_You can never win a battle against Potter and Weasley women._

"Mommy!" screamed Cassiopeia.

"Yes, dear?" Lily cooed.

"Leo messed up my tiara!"

"No, I did not!" screamed a six year old boy, running into the room clad in a Muggle cowboy outfit.

"It's okay, honey," Lily said, fixing Cassie's hair.

It was the time of the year in which they go trick or treating in the Muggle neighborhood near Godric's Hollow. The children dress up for this Halloween in costumes and ask for candy. I'm still adamant that this is all pointless. But Lily insists because of her Muggle born aunt, Muggle-raised father, and basically, her Muggle loving family. Everything Muggle. Not that I'm against it. It's just that even if we've been married for a couple of years, it's still difficult to just go with the flow. It wasn't that my father taught me what my grandfather did, its that he didn't completely integrate into the Muggle world. I wasn't that introduced to their traditions and all that jazz. But I'll accept it of it means placing smiles on my family's faces.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yes, Daddy!" Leo responded happily.

"Then, let's go!"

We head towards the Floo Room of the Manor and Lily and I each held a hand of a child. I fixed Leo's cowboy hat which had gone lopsided on his blond hair. The girls went first with Lily shouting,

"The Burrow!"

Leo and I followed suit and I vociferated,  
"The Burrow!"

I felt the affects of flooing and fortunately landed gracefully on my feet. Leo stumbled a bit before he was able to settle himself.

"You okay there?"

Leo nodded and made a beeline towards his cousins. I was determined to find Lily amongst the crowd when Albus saw me.

"Scorpius! So, mate, how's the kids?"

"Al! They're fine. A bit boisterous on the sides as always."

"I still don't get the point on why we have to celebrate this Muggle Halloween. Dressing up as a bunch of ghosts or something."

I chuckled and said,

"If the women want it, the women will get it. Unfair to all of the men."  
"I can't disagree to that one," Albus agreed.

"When is it going to start? I feel like its been eons already," Albus complained.

As if on cue, Harry Potter shouted,

"Come on! We're headed to Godric's Hollow!"

There was a series of excited shouts coming from the kids as they all exited the Burrow.

"Catch you later, mate. I have to find my children and my wife," I said to Albus.

"Yeah!"

I looked for Lily and the kids and easily spotted a mop of blond hair glistening in the light.

"There you are!"I picked Cassie up on my shoulder as she squealed.  
"Are you all set? The candy bags not forgotten?"

"Yes," Lily growled, obviously remembering the minor dilemma of last year's Halloween.

"Aw, I'm sorry, babe," I said sympathetically, planting a kiss on top of her head.

The ghost of a smile lingered on her lips and she said,

"It's okay."

I smiled and followed the crowd as they gradually disappeared, Apparating. I grasped the hand of Leo as I apparated to Godric's Hollow. As the feeling of being sucked into a tight tube slowly ebbed away, we set onto the annual route of houses.

After a few hours of knocking, chocolate, candies and peals of laughter and happiness, we all bid our goodbyes to head home. The children were exhausted but happy. They had a quick shower and sluggishly changed into their nightclothes. They kissed they parents' goodnight and went to their adjacent rooms, connected by a central playroom.

Lily head towards me and said,

"Thanks for the active participation you did. I really appreciate it."

"So, do I get a reward for that?" I asked, huskily.

"What do you want?" She asked, seductively.

"You," I said, nipping at her earlobe.

"Then, I it is."

I easily picked her up and heard her shrill squeals. I set out for the bedroom for a night that she won't forget.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! I was supposed to post this yesterday as it was Halloween for us yesterday. So, wherever you are, regardless of any time zone, Happy Halloween. Whether it be advance or belated. Here, have a virtual cookie. [Couldn't do virtual candy.] (::)


End file.
